marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Herman Schultz (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, former Roxxon employee | Education = Studied at MIT | Origin = Human utilizing high-tech weaponry | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #8 | HistoryText = Herman Schultz, alias the Shocker, was a 33-year-old petty crook who raided money transports. He wore a purple trench coat and a pair of goggles to protect his eyes. Prior to enter a life of a crime, Herman earned an education in Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and used to work at Roxxon Industries and invented his weapons there, such as rotating gyro splints that could "take out a tank" and compound geno-cycles that could paralyze a person. He was later fired and then became the Shocker to "get what he deserves" for all the work he has done. He was not especially dangerous and fought Spider-Man five times, suffering five embarrassing defeats. He perpetually ended up in jail with his equipment confiscated, but he somehow managed to get a new set every time he escaped, supposedly making new vibration units in the machine shop while still in prison. The Shocker may never have actually been charged with anything due to the way Spider-Man left him at the crime scene. Foggy Nelson advised Spider-Man to hand him over to the police rather than leave him on the ground. He was dropped off at a police station while crying. The Shocker later successfully kidnapped Spider-Man, and brought him inside a dockside warehouse and was surprised and angered in discovering him to be a teenager. Shocker began torturing Spider-Man with his 'shockers' and told him his origins and how the world had "screwed him over and over again" thanks to the Roxxon Corporation, and how Peter constantly humiliated him in front of the public and news, making him a laughing stock. Spider-Man (unmasked) told him to redeem himself and to use his shockers for good, but Herman ignored him, deriding him for not understanding how the world "work" and that helping the world with organizations like Roxxon would only further their ambitions in "taking over the world"; Shocker then continued to shock Peter. However, he lost his grip on his shockers and it blew the chain off where Peter was being held. Peter punched him and threatened to beat him to a pulp, but Kitty Pryde told him to let it go. Kitty escorted Peter outside where the police were there to arrest the Shocker. However, Herman's arrest was not received very importantly as one of the police officers said "This guy again? What a joke." | Powers = | Abilities = Shocker was a skilled mechanical engineer who managed to build high-tech weapons using only the equipment available to him while in prison. | Strength = | Equipment = Metallic protective mask covering his upper face. | Transportation = Variable escape cars. | Weapons = Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets | Notes = | Links = }} ru:Герман Шульц (1610)